Journey Begins: Falling
by Danica Loy
Summary: Hey look everyone! I'm back with another Gundam wing oneshot. Think of this as a Prequel to Heero's Past. Let me ask you, where does Heero come from? and Where did he go after the war was finally over and peace was acheived? Where did it all begin?


**The Journey Begins: Falling**

_-Danica Loy_

My father would time after time take me on his lap and tell me stories about angels. As he tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight, he would tell me of how they would come down to Earth from their home called Heaven, which lay high above the clouds, where not even airplanes could reach. I ask him how he knows so much, and every time he would smile and respond with a twinkle in his eye. "…Because, I've met one."

It all began when the sky was black and the night light of the moon shone down upon a sleeping Earth. The stars twinkled brightly while strong gusts of wind streaked across the night sky, chilling the mortals of Earth, who lay unaware sleeping soundly in their warm beds. If there were any humans awake, enjoying earth's night life, they merely passed off this chilling wind as a sudden change in the weather, not a life-altering battle that was currently raging on above the clouds of Earth, in a world where mortal humans could not reach.

Starbursts blast, like fireworks, slicing through the air, clashing together with harsh blades of wind. Two beings slammed their swords together, neither one giving the other a spare moment to think. On feathered wings that sparkled with flashes of gold and silver under the black twinkling sky, the two angels battled each other. Each with a growing hatred for the other the longer their battle raged.

Light radiated blindly from one body, her long waterfall flowing golden hair, which shown like a summer sunset around her head, as well as it did flowing against her petite body of ivory white skin, as soft as a newborn babe. All other angels, male and female, lusted after and admired this young 'goddess'. Yes, she was so very beautiful. But now, her mind was not concerned with other's feeling toward her, but one certain wind angel's feelings toward the being whom was the only one to hold her heart. In her blood crimson eyes, this being was the most important person in all of the three worlds, and to her heart only his feelings and entire being mattered to her. He was the one she was fighting for now.

Her eyes trained coldly on the taller male angel, whose sword now clashed with hers. His crystal blue eyes twinkled with dangerous lust. It only made the girl fight him harder, her stamina rising with her increasing anger. She despised this wind angel, for his gaze wasn't directed at her, but at the person she whom she protected.

Zech's long silver hair swirled about his muscular form as his wind creations whipped through each silken strand. He was beautiful, and never missed a chance to proclaim to everyone, willing or unwilling to listen. It often annoyed him to no end that the young beautiful star angel would so many times ignore his advances toward her. He just knew the two of them would be a perfect pair. He saw how his wind clashed with her starbursts. It was like magic. Zech's knew what he wanted and he wanted the star angel's heart, but knew that could never be, not as long as her heart was held by another. Zech's blue eyes glared as he saw her ruby eyes glance over and instantly soften. The boy off to the side locked her gaze with his own worried eyes. He was the same stature and build as she. He was so innocent with earth brown hair shifting back and forth against the changing breeze. Silken strands brushed against the star boy's smooth snow white skin. It was no question if they were twins. Both star children were equally beautiful. They were most precious beings in all of Heaven; the prince and princess of the stars.

Sea blue eyes watched the frightening battle. The boy's body trembled with fear. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless as he watched his sister fight a seemingly endless. All he wanted was for this pointless battle to stop before anyone got hurt, especially her. He loved his sister. He ignored the terrible pounding in his heart that told him the inevitable that he didn't want to admit. Someone was going to die this night. The boy shook his head shaking away unruly brown strands from his eyes, only to have them lock with identical red eyes. He caught his breath. He loved his twin more dearly than anything. The very stars they governed over told him it was to be. They told him it was destiny. Destiny would never let those two be apart. They would always find a way back to each other. Not even death could keep these twins apart.

The boy opened his mouth but no sound came out. Tears were welling in his vibrant blue eyes. He didn't want to see his sister fight. It was killing him inside. Every time their magic clashed his heart clenched and it made it harder for the boy to even breathe. He tried to steel himself. If she died here, he would follow her.

She saw the wind angel's glance over to her brother, and a growl escaped through clenched teeth. "You are never to go near him wind angel!"

Zech's glared back at her, but also smirked. He loved it the most when she was angry. That was mostly why he wanted her to see him pursue the thing she cared about most. He wanted to see the emotions she usually bottled up, all flow out at once, and be thrown at him and only him. Zechs didn't care if he was going die. He knew he was going to be slain by the hand of the one he loved. However, his pride wouldn't let him die without a fight. Just then a flash of lust twinkled in his eyes and he smirked. If he was going to die, he was going to take her with him. If not in this life, then in the next life would they be together. No one would be able to get in their hearts' way. It was brilliant. They would both die together in each other's arms and nothing her precious brother could do or say about it. So, Zechs readied himself for a final attack.

"You are going to regret crossing me, wind angel."

"And what do you plan on doing about that, star princess?" Zechs purred seductively.

Crimson eyes flared like a supernova, "I swear to you! Even if I die, my light will forever shine and haunt your steps, until your final breath, in this life and the next, for eternity." The Star angel promised, and all the angels knew well this girl never broke a promise.

"Such strong words, princess…" Zechs chuckled. He counted on it; he was looking forward toward their life together throughout eternity.

"But," She raised her hand, as a human would hold a gun, and prepared to fire, "I speak the truth…now die." She fired her blast, at the same time Zechs rushed forward, his wind sword drawn.

Their attacks aimed true…

"Sister!"

The boy rushed forward and was just in time to catch the girl as she fell lifelessly back into his arms. "Sister, open your eyes, please!" He begged as tears stung at his eyes, watching closed eyes, wishing hard to see her beautiful ruby rose gaze. He could feel his heart beating rapidly; so much that it would leap from his chest. Uncontained tears flowed down his cheeks, and fell onto her sunlight strands. He stroked her hair tenderly within his nimble fingers. He peered up little and saw Zechs nearby, lying face down. His eyes were closed but a smile was on his face. It only made the boy tighten his grip on his sister. Not in this life or the next would he ever let the wind angel touch his sister. He would protect her. It was written in the stars for them.

He watched as Zech's body started to glow and sink slowly beneath the clouds. He was falling to earth as did all angels who died in combat in heaven. They were sent to Earth with no memory and only when they remembered who they were would they be able to return. The boy watched through sea blue eyes that seemed to become darker more so than the night sky. He knew he was changing. Something was missing like he was ripped from his body, and it wouldn't be returned until that certain someone was returned to him, body and soul.

He cried as he looked realizing that his sister was gone. Her body had already fallen to earth, and she would not be able to return until her memory came back to her. The boy looked down at his own pale hands, and seeing the blood covering them; his sister's blood, his whole body trembled. Dark prussian eyes drained themselves of all emotions and color. The star prince could feel his own body growing heavy. He was falling. This was want he wanted. He wanted to be with his sister. He would follow her to ends of the earth. He loved her. He wanted to be the one to protect her.

The little prince of the stars fell to earth. He would find his sister, and they would return to Heaven and never be separated again. Little did he know the star prince's journey was only just beginning; little did he know he was going to be a hero among men.

"Papa…" the little girl said sleepily, "Did the angel ever go home?"

The man smiled at the little girl as he wrapped her securely beneath her fluffy light blue comforter. He kissed her on the forehead beneath her unruly light brown hair, her short loose braid splayed out across her pillow.

"Yes…he and his sister are together again…forever."

The girl smiled up at her father. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered shut. The man straightened all the while, smiling down at his little girl. The man turned toward the window, his hands grasping the 'snowflake' printed curtains. Blurred eyes looked up at the endless starry sky. He looked at his reflection through the bedroom window. He knew he wasn't the boy he was. There was a new active youth in the room for him to spoil.

However, a smile found its way to his lips when he noticed a brilliant blue star sparkle brightly among the black sky, almost as if it was smiling at him. Violet blue eyes closed as a hand brushed away an oncoming tear. "Don't worry, Heero. As long as I'm still alive, you're story will live on. I promise." The man then silently drew closed the curtains, just as a whisper called out in the silence of the night.

"I'm waiting for you…Duo."

THE END

Okay, think of this as a continuation of my other gundam wing one shot (Forgotten Memories) First of all, this story above is the reason I dislike Relena. It's becuase I like the pairing Heero and Duo better. The same thing goes for Trowa and Quatre. I hope you all enjoy and please comment. Also, for my other stories, I really hope I will get out of this typing hiatus phase I'm going through. I still want to write, but I don't feel like sitting down to type it then afterwards. I can barely sit still to type a sentence. Trust me I had to force my self to sit still and type this story out, even then my mind was constantly changing things around about what I wanted to happen...Again please enjoy this one shot as well as my other stories.

Danica Loy


End file.
